Secret
by A Raven's Heart
Summary: a collection of poems from raven's pov about beast boy.please read & reviewrnrated for safety.
1. Secret

I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, and finally got it typed. It is from Raven's point of view on what she thinks about her feelings for Beast Boy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, if I did why would I waste my time doing this stuff.

**

* * *

****Secret**

What am I to do?   
What am I to think?   
What am I to say?   
All I seem to do,   
is constantly think of him   
I keep thinking and thinking of my feelings,   
I have towards him,   
unsure of what to do,   
or how to say.

Why can't he be the one   
to say something?   
Why can't he be the one   
to do something?   
Why must I suffer,   
when he doesn't even know?   
Please, isn't there someone   
who can help me sort this out?   
Why must the only person   
who can help me be him?   
Why must I be so scared,   
of what he might say?

It shouldn't matter...   
should it?   
Why must I be so scared,   
of what others think?   
It shouldn't matter...   
should it?   
Why must it stay a secret from him?   
Why do I keep it a secret from him?   
Why must it stay a secret from them?   
Why do I keep it a secret from them?   
Why does it stay a secret from me?   
Please Lord just help me tell him,   
help me share this   
_Secret_.

* * *

I might add more poems, not sure yet though   
Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Head vs Heart

I wrote this sometime ago and I have been having internet troubles so I have not had a chance to add it. I would also like to dedicate this poem, the previous, and any others I add to a special person who has made band fun and something to look foward to.......anyways enough of my ramblings pleas read and review

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah see previous chapter for the rest.

**

* * *

**

**Head vs. Heart**

I want tell you,  
these feelings that I have for you,  
but my mind keeps saying no,  
unwilling to show,  
these new emotions.  
My heart says yes,  
wanting to give to you itself.  
Not sure of even how to tell you,  
my mind always seems to win and  
my heart is still wanting to give itself completely to you.

My heart is screaming,  
my mind is spinning.  
My heart is aching,  
my mind is racing.  
Oh how I long to tell you,  
oh how I need to tell you.

Thoughts of you fill my head  
driving my mind crazy.  
Thoughts of you fill my dreams  
breaking my heart every time.  
All I wish is to tell you my thoughts…  
my feelings…  
my love for you.

My heart is screaming,  
my mind is spinning.  
My heart is aching,  
my mind is racing.  
Oh how I long to tell you,  
oh how I need to tell you…  
I love you.


	3. Lost

wow two chapters within a one week period.....this is suprising....oh well. this poem is a little different from the others, it is from beast boy's point of view as opposed to raven i hope you enjoy it.

**disclaimer: **teen titans do not belong to me if they did .....well let's not go there.....

**

* * *

**

**Lost**

As you speak to me,  
I do not always hear  
what it is that you say.  
For all I can think is  
why must I feel this way?  
Why can nobody help me,  
from drowning in your voice?  
Why do I feel like I am constantly _going under_,  
whenever your eyes meet mine?  
The more and more your speak,  
and the more and more I think,  
the more that I realize my thoughts are all on you.  
Please, why can you not tell me how you feel,  
or what you think.  
I would sell my soul if only I could hear the words from you…  
'I do care.'


	4. Dream

i wrote this like2 months or so ago and just now found it.....i hope you enjoy, it is also from beast boy's POV. remember to review once you have read it

disclaimer: do we really have to go over this again...i do not own teen titans otherwise there would be a lot of changes to it

* * *

As I see you from afar,  
I wonder to myself…  
do you even know,  
how it is that I feel for you.  
Or will you ever know…?  
Oh how I wish I could say to you…  
all these feelings that I have for you,  
but every time I try to say,  
it never comes out how I dream.  
I do not know if I will ever tell you.  
I do not know if you will ever know.  
But I do want you to know…  
that no matter what I say or do;  
I do care for you,  
I am in love with you. 


End file.
